Demon Tag
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: A long time ago, the spirit of a childlike demon was sealed in a form of a game. Now, the game has released itself into a chainmail and must be passed on or else you are stuck with the curse. Sakura will be the unfortunate one who will begin this reign.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from this anime. I only own the plot and the rest belongs to Mr. Kishimoto Masashi.

**AN:**I've wanted to write a scary story but couldn't get any ideas but I started playing Fatal Frame and that gave me enough ideas alright.

I really don't know it they have internet or computers for that matter in Konoha but they have wireless communicators so maybe they do…

**Chapter 1**

_It's not real, it's just a dream, it's just a dream… _ Sakura repeated over and over to herself.

She was hiding behind an old tree that grew near the freakishly old temple in the forest. She closed her eyes tightly and attempted to shut out the eerie song that kept repeating over and over. She was practically trapped in an endless dream that she could not escape. She peered out from where she was hiding and looked around, _the coast seems clear, _she turned back and ran through the forest.

The branches of the trees were reaching out at her and whipped her face as she ran pass them. She thought she came to a clearing but found herself back where she had started; at the old tree she had been hiding behind. She looked up at the tall tree and with her excellent chakra control, she ran up the tree to the very top. She thought she could see where she was from up there but all she saw was the sea of trees.

"**DAMN IT!**" Her voice traveled and echoed through the whole forest.

Sakura closed her eyes once more trying to remember what had happened that fateful night… It all started not long ago; it felt as though, that maybe, it happened just a few nights ago, but it incidentally happened 4 years ago.

**_Flashback…_**

It was a normal Friday afternoon, actually it was very boring Friday afternoon to a certain teenage girl who had nothing to do. Sakura had no missions that day, she could always go talk to Naruto but he's nothing but an idiot. Sasuke is not the sociable type and besides, he'll just think that she's annoying anyway, (sigh). So she resorted to lazing around like a certain someone who does nothing but lazing around on a roof, staring up at clouds. She for one really couldn't stay still that long since it was the middle of summer and it was just so Fing hot! She paced about her room for a while then decided to check her e-mail, she had one from Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Ino's was just the usual saying 'Hey forehead girl!'

"_Doesn't she have anything better to do?" _Sakura sweat-dropped at Ino's e-mail.

Naruto's was also the same as usual and said, 'SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!'

Sakura sometimes wondered why she even bothers to open either of them…

Hinata's were mostly questions about how to get boys to like you even if they think you don't exist, and Sakura always wondered why Hinata's e-mail were also in stuttered words…--;

Sasuke's e-mail was the shortest of all usually and as it always is, it was. It read, 'U R annoying…'

Sakura sighed again and was about to sign off when she noticed she had another mail but this one was anonymous. It had one of the icon that looked like a paperclip on the side so she concluded that it was one of the chain mails she often got from her friends. It was titled "Death Curse," she was now curious of the contents so she went ahead and opened it, but to her disappointment, it was nothing more than an empty page.

"Well, that was interesting," she rolled her eyes sarcastically to no one in particular, but since it was a chain mail, she decided to go with the rules that usually applied to chain mails; sending it to at least 5 people within the hour you open it. She decided to send it to Sasuke (of course), Ino (because of the title of the mail), Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten, but to be on the safe side, she sent it to all her friends she knew, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee. She would've sent it to the Jounin teachers but she didn't know or wasn't even sure if they even had e-mail addresses, so she sent it off and signed off.

**_End of Flashback…_**

Sakura sighed as she leapt off the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. She looked around and made sure that nothing or no one was following her, and dashed off towards the temple again. When she got there, she stood back for a moment, her breath was short and shallow as her body began to shake violently in fear.

"I can do this…" she muttered to herself as she gulped and started towards the gate entrance. Suddenly, she felt a cold breath against her exposed neck, and she whirled around to find nothing there.

"It's just the wind…" she tried convincing herself but she could've sworn that she had smelled Sasuke's hair. "No… It can't be…"

She heard another blood curdling scream, and all the hair on her body stood on ends. She felt the icy wind blow stronger than before, and it howled as it blew through the trees. Sakura began to run again but this time, she ran to the opposite side of the temple, towards the back. She then saw, a small river, passing under a red bridge, and from there, she could see the blue moon in the sky. She shuddered at the sight of the moon, as it reminded her of the cold and it frightened her to see such a bright light yet it be so dark where she stood. Sakura stood on the bridge and once again, closed her eyes to remember what happened after that day…

**_Flashback…_**

The next day, she noticed that something was different, as if, something or someone appeared to be missing. The village seemed quieter than yesterday, and also somewhat empty. Sakura felt chills run up her spine as she felt a presence that was not there. She looked around at the village that was ever so lively just the day before, but now, it was like a dead village. It reminded her horribly of the Village of the Mist before team seven had had the mission to help Tazuna. Sakura was now officially freaked out, and decided on visiting Kakashi. She reached his house in no time at all, but as she ran through the village, she had noticed that she met no one, as if they were all hiding in the safety of their homes. She knocked on his door, and Kakashi opened it to a crack and peered outside. Sakura thought he looked very silly and giggled, "Kakashi sensei? What are you…" but she was cut off by Kakashi, pulling her inside his house.

"Kakashi sensei? Is something wrong?" Sakura's mind began to panic. "Is there going to be a war or something that I don't know about?"

"Shh… Don't speak, not now," Kakashi said firmly in a whisper as he covered her mouth with his hand. "Or else you'll be caught too."

Now Sakura's brain was about to malfunction with the sudden panic, fear and the lack of oxygen. They sat there for what seemed to be forever, and finally Kakashi released her.

"Kakashi sensei! What is going on! Where is everybody! Why is the whole village empty?" Sakura bombarded her teacher with questions.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll explain everything," Kakashi said reassuringly, but Sakura's mind was racing with questions.

"Oh god, oh god! What's happening out there anyway!" Sakura was about to burst if Kakashi couldn't answer all her questions fast enough.

"Okay let's start from the beginning," Kakashi said calmly. "Okay, first of all, some strange demons were released, number two, it was rampaging through Konoha and abducting all the villagers and ninjas, and number three, I think we're the only ones that are still in this village."

Sakura was gaping at him, "WHAT! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES LEFT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! WHERE'S MY SASUKE KUN!" Sakura was having one of her outbursts.

Suddenly, at that moment, a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of Kakashi's living room. Sakura was about to scream when she heard voices that were very familiar to her; it was Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Iruka Sensei.

"Oh my god! We're not the only ones! Thank god! Is there anyone else still in the village?" Sakura asked hopefully but to no avail, they all shook their heads. "So we're the only ones? Even Tsunade sama isn't here?"

"Actually, she is here just not 'here' here," Asuma said jokingly. "Don't worry; she is still here with quite a few villagers and most of the jounins and chuunins."

Sakura's face lit up with this new found information, "that's a relief, so you say most of the chuunins, but what about the genins? Are they okay too?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but they were, for some odd reason, the first ones to disappear," Kurenai sadly shook her head. "Also, we believe that the adults are safe, it's just the children and younger ninjas who are disappearing."

"But I'm a child and a ninja," Sakura said questioningly. "How come I'm still here and safe?"

"Well, we were thinking of the same thing," Iruka sensei said. "For all we know, you could've been the source or the starting point of this scheme."

"Are you saying it's my fault that there is a demon on the loose!" Sakura yelled. "Sure I was bored yesterday but all I did was check my e-mail, and after that, I had nothing to do, so I went to sleep!"

"We're not accusing you of anything, Sakura" Kakashi said defensively. "It's just a theory."

"Hey wait; did you say something about your e-mail?" Gai asked. "I heard that there is a strange e-mail going around that people send to each other but something happens to every person that received that e-mail but doesn't pass it on."

"Really? Who told you this?" Iruka asked.

"Well, it was my youthful, sunshine, Lee!" Gai stood with his nice-guy pose, but received a blow to the head, from a rather annoyed Asuma, "it's really not the time for that!"

"Did you say e-mail?" Sakura was shocked since she had passed on a chain-mail to her friends the other day.

The other adults turned in surprise, "do you know something about this e-mail Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Tell us everything you know about this chain-mail as you called it."

Well, that's the end of this chapter, if you even found it to be interesting that is.

Please R&R

Oh, And please tell me which pairing sounds better, InoxShikamaru or TemarixShikamaru. It's not for this story but I wanted to get an idea of what people likes. Also other pairings will be appreciated. Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Sorry I took so long to update, though I don't think people is too interested in this story... but anyhow for the people who does read it, here it is!

But before that, thanks to:

**DaniGirl101**

**PurpleNek0**

For reviewing to Chapter 1!

**Previously…**

"Did you say e-mail?" Sakura was shocked since she had passed on a chain-mail to her friends the other day.

The other adults turned in surprise, "do you know something about this e-mail Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Tell us everything you know about this chain-mail as you called it."

**Chapter 2**

So, Sakura told them all about the mysterious e-mail that she received from an anonymous person which was just a blank page with nothing on it.

"Did you delete this "chain-mail" Sakura?" Kakashi shook her shoulders slightly but enough to get her feeling dizzy.

"No, I still have it, why?" Sakura felt confused but wasn't sure if it was because of the question or because Kakashi shook her too hard.

"Well I was thinking that maybe there may be some evidence that may be connected to the mysterious disappearances of the others and the villagers," Kakashi explained.

"Oh, I see," Sakura nodded with confirmation. "Do you have a computer here Sensei?"

"Oh… About that…" Kakashi blushed. "I actually don't own a computer…"

"WHAT!" Everyone was taken aback.

"_I didn't think there was anyone left in the whole village that didn't own a computer..." _Sakura thought. "Well, then, we can go to my house and use my computer."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Asuma nodded. "We should head out with caution."

Kakashi opened the door a crack and peaked outside, "the coast is clear," and with that, everyone left the house. They quickly made their way to Sakura's house, and into her room, "just a second, I need to turn my computer on," Sakura reached for the button. Everyone was amazed at the speed that she worked with the computer and watched in awe. "There, it's all set up and ready to use," Sakura got up from the chair but was put back in.

"You have to show us the mail, remember?" Kakashi said.

"Oh, yea, I gotta do that..." Sakura typed her e-mail address and password in. "There, now it's ready." And just as she had explained it, the mail was blank.

"Hmm..." The other Jounins scratched their chins in wonder. "Hey could I try something?" Kurenai asked.

"Yea, sure, go ahead," Sakura moves off the computer. Kurenai took the mouse and highlighted the blank area, and then it read:

_**WE SEEK AMUSEMENT,**_

_**WE SEEK FUN,**_

_**WE SEEK PLAYMATES WHO PLAYS WITH US.**_

_**ADULTS WON'T DO,**_

_**THEY WILL IGNORE,**_

_**WHAT THEY CAN'T SEE.**_

_**CHILDREN COME,**_

_**THEY NEVER LEAVE,**_

_**ONCE THEY COME,**_

_**THEY SEAL THEM IN.**_

_**CHILDREN WHO IGNORE US,**_

_**TO OUR LAIR WE WILL TAKE,**_

_**THOSE WHO REFUSE,**_

_**TO KNOW THE TRUTH.**_

_**YOU WHO READS THIS,**_

_**WILL BE SAFE.**_

_**SEEK THE TRUTH,**_

_**AND SET US FREE.**_

_**ADULTS ARE CRUEL,**_

_**THEY MADE US WORK.**_

_**WHEN WE SHOULD PLAY,**_

_**LIKE CHILDREN SHOULD.**_

_**WHEN WE LAUGH,**_

_**THEY WOULD YELL.**_

_**THEY TOOK OUR SOULS,**_

_**AND SEALED IT IN.**_

_**WE ARE THE CHILDREN **_

_**OF THE FACELESS DEMON.**_

_**COME PLAY OUR GAME**_

_**DEMON TAG...**_

"...that was creepy..." everyone felt a cold shiver run up their spines.

"So does this mean it really IS my fault for passing this on...?" Sakura felt terrible.

"So what these 'Demons' want are playmates, right? Then why did they take all the children, but Sakura?" Guy asked.

"According to this letter, these children wanted people to know the truth about something," Kakashi inquired. "But what is the truth they want us to know?"

Everyone thought hard but nothing came to mind, they read the letter, but still didn't understand.

"Do you think it has something to do with that clan...?" Asuma started.

"What, do you know something?" Guy asked.

"Well, there was one clan that completely disappeared..." "Were they slaughtered or something?" Sakura interrupted.

"No, they really just, disappeared," Asuma said. "Supposedly they were cursed by someone or something and the whole clan just disappeared in one day."

"Oh yea, I remember that clan," Tsunade had snuck herself into the room without being noticed and surprised everyone. "They were rather infamous for their child labor and all.."

"WHAT! WHO CAN BE SO CRUEL AS TO DO SUCH THING!" Sakura was outraged, then it suddenly hit her, "wait a second, didn't the letter say something about adults being cruel..." They all leaned in to see the screen and found it to be true.

"So the Demons originated from the souls of the children that were sealed in by the adults..." Guy pointed out.

_**End of Flashback...**_

Sakura found herself frozen on the bridge as she stared at the moon's reflection on the river. "So they should be in there," Sakura thought as she averted her gaze towards the temple. She could still hear the same eerie song being repeated over and over from the temple, as she slowly made her way towards it. She made it to the temple's door and she thought she could hear breathing and painful moaning on the other side of it. The singing became louder and louder, as if the ones singing it was coming closer to the door. Sakura reaches for the door when she suddenly feels a cold hand on her shoulder...

Hehe, I'll leave it as a cliffy!

It's kinda short, I know... but I ran out of ideas while writing... Nooo! Writer's block!

Please R & R and give me ideas too! PLEASE!


End file.
